The Lost Kids
by AwakeAtRidiculousAM
Summary: What happens when the person you would take a bullet for is behind the trigger?
1. Prologue

"Mom?" I ask, looking around the dimly lit but extraordinary room. It looked like the room was made out of the forest. I was on top of a bed, not comfortable mind you, but it did seem to be a bed.

"No Perry, I'm Peter." In the doorway stood a boy, a very handsome although seemingly dangerous boy. This boy walked to me and his clothes were not very nicely washed to be honest. His skin tight white t-shirt was ripped and dirty, I could hardly tell it was white. His shorts were muddy and covered in god knows what.

"Peter, what am I doing here? Where am I?" I wonder. He sits down next to me and his curly brown hair covered an eye until he tilted his head, making the hair sway out of his face.

"You're part of our family, Perry. We are in Never land."


	2. Peter Pan

"Perry," I'm being shook awake.

"Mm?" I moan, tossing the covers over my head.

"We're hungry." I roll over, opening my eyes and rubbing them to get a better view of Alex, not that I had to turn over to know it was him. His British accent was enough. I sit up, pushing hair out of my face.

"Is it late?" I wonder, looking around the extremely dark room, light crept threw the half open door as I got a better look at him, squinting.

"The sun's been up for 4 hours." He responds. I nod, tossing the covers and wobbling to my wardrobe, taking my trousers (which I had left to dry the night before) and put them on, tucking in the shirt that I had already on in. "Peter is gone again." He tells me, still crouched by my bed. I nod.

"He's been gone a lot lately." I say, looking in the broken mirror at my reflection. I ran my fingers threw my hair and turned back to Alex. "Did you guys already go out?" I ask. He nods.

"We got what you need." He tells me. I nod and walk to the door, swinging it open.

The boys were gathered around, sharpening their swords and cleaning their guns. The lost boys that is, or at least that's what Peter calls them. Me? I'm a lost girl. No one really knew exactly why and no one bothered to ask him.

I personally thought it had something to do with our parents thinking we were lost when really, we were here. Never land.

"Morning Perry." They all say in unison. There's eight of us in all. There wasn't always eight though, there were nine at one time.

"Good morning." I respond and Alex follows me to the 'kitchen' which wasn't really much of a kitchen. It was basically a corner in the room with wooden counters for me to cook on with an open fire a few feet away. I examined the ingrediants layed out and caught eye of the 5 dead rabbits.

"I caught this one." Alex tells me, pointing to the smallest. I turn and he's smiling proudly. If I had anything to say about him it would be that he's a great guy. He's not the best hunter out of the boys nor is he the fastest or the strongest but he's the smartest. Book smart that is. He can calculate the distance of a rabbit or deer and let the guys know where to shoot, how to stand and how to aim the gun. For some reason when he tries it doesn't work out. Kinda like being bad at football but still being an amazing coach. Needless to say he never misses out on a hunt.

"Nice one." I tell him, seeing the arrow had hit the rabbit right in the eye. "Great aim there as well."

"Thanks." He replies, happy with his praise. I pat him on the back. "Does that mean I have to prepare it?" He wonders. I nod. He looks at it, an unappetizing look on his face.

"Kyle," I call out. I turn and he is looking up from cleaning his gun. "I need help cooking." I tell him. He looks down at his gun again, debating. "Please." I add. He sighs, leaving his gun in pieces on the rag and walking over to me.

"What are we making?" Kyle wonders. Kyle and Jonah are, what the boys call, 'the trackers'. In other words they can find the herbs and animal just as well as Peter can which is unbelievable at times.

Peter taught them everything he knew. I guess it came in handy because Peter has been so busy these days that he hasn't had time to help with hunts or maintain the bunker or anything really. He makes a lot of trips around Never Land and to other places I'm sure.

"We have bread still left over," I tell Kyle. "So just cooking the rabbit and frying the vegetables." He nods and takes a carrots, beginning to peel it.

"Let the boys know we need some flour and milk." He tells Alex who is hovering. "We need it now actually. Unless they want an uncompleted lunch and water to drink." Alex nods and begins to walk away when Kyle stops him. "Tell Boyd and Sam to help you with the rabbits." Alex nods again, turning and walking to the boys.

"When did Peter leave?" I ask Kyle, taking a potato. He doesn't look up from cutting the carrot as he replies.

"Before the sun rose. Boyd, Sam, Alex and I banged into him as he was leaving." Kyle tells me, taking a radish.

"I have a feeling, Kyle." I tell him. He looks to me, Inquisition. "Something is coming. Remember the last time Peter did all this running around?" He looks back down at the radish, taking up his knife.

"Cut your potato." He disregards what I had said and cuts the stem off the radish.

"Nobody could get the aim right until Alex took over and got it." Sam says threw chewing a mouth full of potatos. Peter raises an eyebrow, surprised none the less.

"Really?" He asks, looking to Alex who was smiling cheekily.

"He did, Boyd and I are a witness to that." Kyle continues to praise Alex.

"Alright, anymore praise and he'll start getting cocky." Boyd says before shoveling a mouth full of vegetables into his mouth. Most of us laughed at Boyd because normally, he's very quiet. He's a great hunter nonetheless but he's always been the 'keep to yourself' type. He puts in a few words every once and awhile but other than that he spends his time in his bedroom which he shares with the other 7 boys.

I consider myself lucky with that said, being the only female I get a room all to myself. Peter does as well.

"So, Peter, how are things with you and Tiger Lily?" Terrence wonders, sincerely or not, it made Peter's face red and the other boys snicker. Terrence is a mad man when it comes to combat. He's skilled and his weapon of choice is a sword like most of the boys, not including myself and Jake. I guess you could say that is his skill along with mine.

You see, we all have a role to play in our army of 10. Terrence and I are the leads in means of combat. The natural born hunters are Paul, Boyd and Sam. Our Trackers are Jonah and Kyle and our one and only intellectual is Alex.

"They are great as a matter of fact." He responds. "How are things with you and Sam?" Sam and Terrence did a spit take and left the rest of in stitches. I was smiling, watching their expressions.

"That's not funny." Terrence tells Peter giving a disgusted look at Sam who returns it. I smile, eating a piece of carrot.

"Well, 1 in 10 people are LGBT." Alex pipes up.

"Are what?" Jake asks, confused with the term.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual or Transgender." Alex replies. Jake raises a brow at Terrence and Sam who are both glaring.

"I didn't say anything." Jake says in his defence. I had finished eating and looking around, everyone else was almost done as well. I stand, collecting my plates and then taking Boyd's to my left and then to my right, Alex's. I make my way around the table, grabbing plates from the boys and taking them to the 'kitchen'. I placed them on the floor and knelt down in front of the bucket of water, washing each individual plate as the boys chatted on.

"When is Tiger Lily's birthday?" Jonah wonders innocently. Peter looks to him.

"Tomorrow." He says flatly. Jonah nods and is cut off by Terrence.

"Is she having one of those huge parties again?" He asks him. Peter nods. "When does our invitation arrive?"

"I would like to say never." Peter replies. Some of the boys looked at each other with sad or are-you-serious-looks when Peter continues. "But,"

"But?" Sam presses.

"They should be here tonight." Peter tells them and there is a constant chatter between the boys from that moment until the invitations arrived.


End file.
